An application user interface, e.g., one accessed by a client system via a network using a browser or other software, may include one or more application pages. A page may include one or more widgets and/or other elements; one or more data sources (e.g., services); and/or one or more action flows or other business logic.
“Context” or “contextual” menus enable a user-selectable set of contextually-relevant options to be displayed in an application or other user interface. For example, if a user enters a “right click” or other prescribed input while a mouse of other cursor is “hovering” over an object displayed on an application page, a context menu comprising a list of actions considered to be potentially desired to be performed by the user with respect to the hovered-over object may be displayed. The set of options may be determined at least in part by application context data.
Software development tools enable developers, consultants, business analysts, etc. to create applications, including by designing the user interface pages of the application. Typically, the options available via such development tools to define context menus is limited to a predefined set designed and incorporated into the development tool by a provider of the tool.